Cleric / Ranger
|quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = 2}}Cleric / Ranger is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. It is the only multi-class option for the Ranger, and only half-elves may select it. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Cleric / Ranger is very similar in abilities to the Fighter / Cleric, and as such has many of the same strengths. As a ranger, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, and advanced weapon proficiencies. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure ranger in that respect. They also gain the special abilities of the ranger, including bonus starting proficiency in Two-Weapon Style, the selection of a racial enemy, the ability to hide in shadows, and access to druid spells (although the exact selection varies by version of the game). As a cleric, the character has access to Turn Undead and divine spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class cleric of course, but not prohibitively so. This multi-class inherits the weapon restrictions of the cleric. Gameplay Enhanced Editions In the Enhanced Editions, the C/R gains druid spells in addition to cleric spells, but only for spell levels 1 - 3. As these levels are generally considered poor for the druid, this advantage is quite limited. Compared to the F/C, the C/R gains numerous very small advantages (racial enemy, stealth, bonus Two-Weapon Style specialization, etc.) but loses the potential racial bonuses of the dwarf, gnome, and half-orc and will progress more slowly. Original Saga In the original games, the C/R gains druid spells for all spell levels. This makes them arguably the strongest divine casters in the game, even compared to single-class clerics and druids. The addition of Iron Skins in particular makes them incredible tank characters, and the Insect Plague and Nature's Beauty spells are great disabling tools that the F/C has no substitutes for. This makes them a highly unique and powerful combination. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this dual class if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. As with other dual-class combinations, it is generally preferable to dual from ranger into cleric, as your HP is better and clerics will benefit much more from their uncapped progression than a ranger will. Note that a cleric must be good in order to dual-class to ranger. Kit Comparisons for Dual-Classing: *Archer: The Archer's main specialty is in bows and crossbows, which the dual-class will be unable to use because of the cleric weapon restrictions. They can only benefit from their -1 THAC0 and +1 damage per 3 level bonus on slings, which have a much lower APR than other ranged options, and lose their specialization ability for melee weapons. They also lose the ability to wear heavy armor. *Stalker: The Stalker's backstab ability is compatible only with clubs and quarterstaves, and as their backstab multiplier takes a long time to mature, proper leveling is a concern. If the Stalker dual-classes after level 12, they gain additional level 3 spells, of which Haste is the most useful. They also lose the ability to wear heavy armor. *Beast Master: This class combination creates the most restrictive weapon selection of any class; only clubs, quarterstaves, and slings are allowed. They also lose the ability to wear heavy armor. However, they also gain the ability to use Animal Summoning I, II, and III at three levels lower than their normal spell level. As a late-game cleric can easily have over 10 of each of these slots available at high Wisdom scores, this can be a strong advantage, but the drawbacks are severe. Common Level Ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 2 R>C: This character will play like a single-class cleric, but gain a huge number of starting proficiency points and enjoy a bonus to their HP. They will also be able to Specialize in weapons freely for the rest of the game. *Level 7 R>C: At level 7, the ranger gains an extra +1/2 APR. However, they will be unable to reactivate their ranger levels in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition level cap. *Level 13 R>C: At level 13, the ranger gains another +1/2 APR (allowing the dual-class to have the maximum possible APR). He almost gets the maximum cleric spell slots compared to a single class cleric (1 less Level 7 cleric spell). But the additional experience required to complete the dual-class is significant. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its righter levels within the normal Shadows of Amn level cap. *Level 22 R>C: The latest that a ranger can dual-class and reactivate its ranger levels within the Throne of Bhaal level cap. This class will receive 5 ranger HLA's, but the downtime between reactivating the class is so large as to be completely impractical. Note: In the original (non-enhanced) games, weapon proficiency points must be spent before being allowed to leave the level-up screen. Because dual-classed characters typically receive more proficiency points than single-class characters, and because the Archer and Beast Master kits have unusually restrictive proficiencies, R>C dual-class characters may be unable to level-up in some situations, which will result in the game being stuck on the level-up screen with no way to exit. Unkitted rangers and Stalkers will not encounter this issue, regardless of the level of the dual-class. The following table lists the extra points that will be granted if the dual class starts at the listed levels as an Archer or Beast Master. These points must be wasted if the character is to reach their normal level cap. Points can be wasted in one of two ways: *While leveling as a ranger, the character may place points into weapons that their final R>C dual-class are unable to use. For example, if an Archer places two points into short bows and one point into long swords before dual-classing, they would have wasted three proficiency points. *Points may be doubled-up after the character starts the dual-class, but before they reactivate their ranger levels. For example, if a Beast Master places two points into quarterstaves, dual-classes, and then places one point into quarterstaves, that point would be wasted when the ranger levels are reactivated. In the Enhanced Editions, you will still be forced to spend weapon proficiency points when they are open, but if it is impossible to spend then you will still be able to complete the level-up, bypassing this issue. Companions There are no companions in the series with this class combination. Ability Scores Table ^ - Rangers have access to percentile strength. Special Abilities of the Cleric / Ranger Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. As a result, rangers may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. The C/R may still invest three points into Two-Weapon Style. Note that the C/R gains a one-time bonus of two points in Two-Weapon Style at character creation. This is granted in addition to their normal points. Racial Enemy On character creation, rangers select a racial enemy. When fighting creatures of that species, they gain a -4 THAC0 and +4 damage bonus. The exact list of creatures varies according to game. When importing a ranger to Shadows of Amn, they may reselect a new racial enemy. Charm Animal Rangers can charm animals and persons to prevent fights or to gain advantages. This ability has one use per day at level 1 and gains additional uses every 2 levels afterwards. Hide in Shadows Like the thief, the ranger can hide in shadows as long as they are not wearing heavy armor. Rangers start with 25% Move Silently and 20% Hide in Shadows; this is affected by their racial bonus and their Dexterity. They add between 5% and 8% to each skill at each level-up, capping at 109% MS and 104% HiS at level 13. The chance to hide successfully depends on environmental factors such as time of day and presence of shadows. While the ranger cannot backstab (unless they have the Stalker kit), they still have a -4 THAC0 bonus when attacking from stealth with melee weapons. Turn Undead Clerics have the ability to turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a chance they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. As the character's level increases, this becomes increasingly powerful. At very high level differences, Alignment factors into this effect; good and neutral clerics can outright destroy undead, and evil clerics can permanently charm them. Holy Symbol When clerics reach level 25 (7,650,000 XP for the multi-class), they obtain a Holy Symbol in form of a ring, based on their patron deity or their alignment if not having chosen one. All Holy Symbols give the wearer +1 strength, +5% magic resistance and one extra 6th and 7th level spell slot (only if unlocked); these effects are cumulative with other sources. See the Cleric page for details on the different symbols available. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/13, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard ranger and cleric pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Tracking1 * Aura of Flaming Death1 * Energy Blades1 * Globe of Blades1 * Implosion1 * Mass Raise Dead1 * Storm of Vengeance1 * Elemental Summoning1 * Summon Fallen Deva1 (Requires Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Deva from being chosen. * Summon Deva1 (Requires Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Fallen Deva from being chosen. 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The C/R gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted cleric; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. They don't gain any additional spell slots from their ranger progression, but they do gain slots based on their Wisdom. ^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 17 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. ^^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 18 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. Table for experience, weapon proficiencies and hit points Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, C/R protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Clerics are able to join one of Athkatla's temples after completing the "Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" sidequest. *Rangers are able to become a local ranger after completing the "Investigate the Deaths in the Umar Hills" sidequest. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Multi-classes Category:Lists